


My McDonald's Addiction

by TilaArpep



Category: mcdonalds - Fandom
Genre: but i didn't upload this, but it was written before, for good reason, many bad word, my mcdonalds addiction, similar to those shrek fics, so it's technically original, the mcdonald fic, white meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilaArpep/pseuds/TilaArpep
Summary: the mcdonalds fic. written by myself and a friend. i am sorry. this is just.... a lot. finally uploading it to be public instead of sharing it with friends and laughing about it. wrote it about four years ago. it bad. v bad. gud luk





	My McDonald's Addiction

Created by the masterminds EB and KK  
Day 1  
I stuffed french fries in my pants. I want to feel the greasy salt run down my legs. I had already woken up in a bed covered in chicken nuggets. I eat so much McDonalds when I poop it comes out as burgers that they then sell at McDonalds.  
I am sexually addicted to the greasy smell of every shitty food they sell. I weigh 7,000.3 pounds. It’s only point three because I had lost weight. Instead of a burger I had a greasy salad covered in bacon, grease, and burger meat.  
Every day, I open the McDonald's door, my dick grows hard and as a tall sweaty big mac. My secret lover is Burger King. I know its gay but still, do not tell Ronald McDonald. Or else I will poison your burger. I dream of one day eating both burgers in one meal.  
And Wendy can go fuck herself. She is a stupid anorexic bitch who will steal people’s souls. She weighs 400 pounds. ONLY 400. She has too many salads. I fucking hate that ginger nobody soulless creature!

Day 2  
I rode around the McDonalds in my automatic wheelchair. I need a wheelchair because I'm really really fat. The doors have to open soon. Soon....... I decided not to wait. I ran my wheelchair right into the glass doors. I grabbed my gun from my purse and shot the fake statue of Ronald. I continued my ride into the kitchen.  
I stuffed boiling fries into my mouth and down my pants. I ripped apart burgers and took off my shirt so I could rub the grease all over my boobs. I turned on the ice cream machine and put my mouth underneath. I ate that shit up.  
I splashed my face with the creamy goodness, as ronald looked with mock fear. I licked my face as I saw him staring into my eyes. I blushed wildly as I continued to smother myself. I began to harden in my face and my pants. My face was beginning to harden from the ice cold ejaculation mix that made me hard in the penis. I rode over to the mock Ronald and unzipped my pants. “GET IT IN YOUR MOUTH!!!!!!” I fell forward smashing my dick into his face.  
This is getting sexual. Greasily sexual. It might’ve hurt a little bit but that’s ok. I had grabbed a cup of ice cream and I poured it all over his face making it drip over my hard spot.  
“What. In. The. Fuck.” The manager stared at me. I quickly stuffed it back into my pants and rode out of there as fast as I could. I flipped him off and said, “Fuck you!!!!! I’m going to Burger King!”

Day 3:  
I sat up in bed with fry grease and sweat oozing out of the creases of my boobs and stomach. I began to remember the night before, but I shook it out of my memory.  
I decided to give Ronald one last chance. I rode up in my wheelchair with scissors in my pocket and a rumbling in my pants. I rolled through the door, eyed him, then went into the bathroom.  
I took out my scissors and began to cut all of my clothes off. I’m too fat to actually lift them off. Also, I make tailors sew clothes onto me. Or else I stuff them under my bed for past’s sake.  
As soon as every piece was off, I leaned forward out of my chair. This is a big step for me. I had to crouch slightly so that my fat rolls had room. I took a step out the bathroom door and all of the windows broke. I continued my stroll while screaming families ran in terror past me.  
I screamed, “I’M THE OTHER WHITE MEAT!!!!”  
Then I mauled the mock Ronald. The red circles on his cheeks made me think that he was blushing. I blushed back. I licked his luscious red lips and could almost taste the salty fries through the plastic chemicals.  
The store manager came running out from behind the counter with a shotgun.  
“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY RESTAURANT!!!!”  
He shot off one of my fat rolls. I screamed in agony. All of that hard work just wiped clean off with one bullet.  
I dove at the manager and pushed the barrel towards the ceiling as he shot. As I landed on him the whole building shook. I watched as the life disappeared out of his eyes. All of my weight was too much for him to handle.  
I stood up and glared at Ronald’s minions. “Who’s next?”  
They all screamed and jumped out the drive through window and onto the cars driving past.  
I eyed the kitchen and began to feel a familiar feeling in my pants. I looked down and thought to myself, surely Ronald would squish the white potato out of my single french fry.  
On that subject I decided to make the french fry boiler my first target. The grease of course hurt like a mother fucker and gave me multiple degree burns on my swimming arms but that was alright. The fries nearly quenched my thirst for destruction.  
I found the burger area and stuffed my face and pants and even between my fat rolls so I could save it for later.  
I left a $5 tip because the manager was a good shot and left on my motorized scooter. Another day Ronald. Another day.

Day 4:  
I rolled off my bed with a curse. I looked up at the calendar from the floor. “Today is the family reunion, bitch!” Screaming, I tried to climb back into bed. Unfortunately, because of my recently shot off fat roll, I could barely do a sit up.  
Instead, I rolled over onto my poster which had fallen from the wall onto the floor. The poster, of course, was Ronald McDonald making out with photoshopped me. I had payed my mother to edit my naked self onto there. She only made me pay by doing some chores and forcing me to rub some of my arm fat rolls on her face.  
I pushed my arms into the floor and tried to push myself up. Maybe this time my weight won’t break the floorboards.  
Because of fucking course the floor broke, I decided to do a pushup with my morning wood. I did a couple of spins for good measure and hopped up to the windowsill. From my window, you could see the giant yellow “M” of McDonald’s.  
On my way there, I, of course, stopped at McDonald's.  
I only stopped for some ice cream, a McRib, 20 piece chicken nuggets, 4 wraps, and a hashbrown. I have to save room for the food at the reunion.  
When I got there, I gave my cousin a hug. She was a Wendy’s fanatic. She had dyed her hair red and was like a bloody stick. I don’t understand how someone can be that into a restaurant.  
I sat down onto a wooden table and it splintered underneath my ass. All of a sudden, diarrhea hit me. It exploded everywhere. It hit my cousin in the face and my mom in the pink taco. Waves of McDonald’s aftermath flowed everywhere. Unfortunately, I no longer have any family because they all drowned in my sea of shit. I fucked the remnants of their bodies and shoved my monstrous cock down their throats. 

Now I have no one to rub my fat rolls on, except for Ronald. My sweet love, Ronald. He is the only one that loves me and even then that is stretching the truth and my fat rolls.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry. everything will be okay. this is a fake. not real. cleanse your mind. think of literally anything else. a dolphin eating a taco. mmm a taco. a taco sounds really good right now. i could go for a taco. also burrito. burrito cat. taco cat. taco cat spelled backwards is taco cat. wow i'm funny and original.


End file.
